muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dinosaurs!
Movie? Does a 40-minute direct-to-video special count as a movie? -- Danny (talk) 23:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't. Apparently the label is being given only because it's getting a brief theatrical release to promote the DVD starting a week or so in advance via Kidtoon Films, a company which releases productions which were designed for home video release in limited theaters for weekend matinees. Their coverage is limited to less than 60 cities in the US, and about six or seven chains, mostly second-run theaters. I'd take out the phrase, since a minor kiddie matinee release of a 40 minute production doesn't make it a movie. Another firm is doing much the same thing with *one day* releases of Bratz and other direct to video junk, and it doesn't make those movies either. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Theatrical Special, maybe? —Scott (talk) 23:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Not really. Anything 40 minutes of length is a "featurette," and more importantly, it wasn't *designed* for theaters. Instead, it's a DVD product which is getting an extremely limited theatrical release for about 8 days total in 74 theaters. This has happened before as a way to garner advance publicity and offer filler to these smaller chains; usually it predates the release, on one or two occasions it's happened afterwards, with things from the latest Scooby-Doo DVD feature to a half hour Strawberry Shortcake or an hour long CG Arthur special (which had previously debuted on PBS) and so on. So the theater screenings are basically an addendum, another means of promotion, and kiddie matinee filler. That's pretty much all Kidtoon distributes, apart from one or two cheap minor features and a re-issue of Little Nemo in Slumberland. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:53, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I just fixed the wording and swapped the movie template for the DVD template. I also found a press release from Genius Products, which clarifies the fact that this is a DVD production which is just receiving a theatrical tie-in. It also gives us a nice firsthand source on the content, such as this statement: "DVD bonus features include the animated song "If Elmo Had A Dinosaur" along with a special "Journey To Ernie Dinosaurs" segment," which makes it clearer that the song is not necessarily being incorporated into the body of the special (or wasn't as of the press release date). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Awesome! Good detective work. -- Danny (talk) 05:19, 5 April 2008 (UTC) description Description comes from Amazon.com which also mentions Mr. Noodle and Dorothy which probably means they're including the Elmo's World: Dinosaurs segment, but I'm holding off on adding the information until the product content is more clear. —Scott (talk) 18:41, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :More info has been posted at The Muppet Newsflash. No mention of Elmo's World: Dinosaurs, but it's said to include new and old content, and a "Journey to Ernie" segment will be included as a bonus feature. --Minor muppetz 23:38, 11 February 2008 (UTC)